


Pics or It Didn't Happen

by ObsessedFandomNerd



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: (kinda; more casual than you'd expect), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Cinnamon Roll Gren (The Dragon Prince), Dorks, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Together, Gren-centric, How Do I Tag, I will use, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Modern Era, Music, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pining, Rare Pairings, Romantic Fluff, Strawberry Boy, Until it becomes a real tag!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedFandomNerd/pseuds/ObsessedFandomNerd
Summary: He should never have come to this. He knew the second he saw Kazi poke their head out from behind Janai while giving a shy wave that he should have bolted. Should have just ran for the car without looking back. But, regrettably, he hadn’t.A.K.A. Amaya - and Janai, but mostly Amaya - are hellbent on setting up Gren and Kazi.
Relationships: Amaya & Gren (The Dragon Prince), Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)(background), Gren/Kazi (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	Pics or It Didn't Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Using some form of logic I deduced that Kazi would be an Ed Sheeran fan. Don't ask me why because I don't know either.
> 
> Not a songfic btw. Ed Sheeran and his music are mentioned, but this fic wasn't based on/inspired by said music.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

“Coward.”

Gren rolled his eyes as Amaya smirked at him from across the picnic table. He should never have come to this. He knew the second he saw Kazi poke their head out from behind Janai while giving a shy wave that he should have bolted. Should have just ran for the car without looking back. But, regrettably, he hadn’t.

The three of them - Amaya, Janai, and Gren - were seated at a picnic table in front of a park pavilion. The park which said pavilion occupied was currently filled with makeshift stages and amateur bands. They were at a music festival on the outskirts of Katolis. Just a few more miles and they’d be in the city of Duren. Amaya’s nephews’ garage band Baitzym (Ezran had been allowed to pick the name) was performing and she had asked Gren to come so he could translate the lyrics. He had thought it was just going to be the two of them. It wasn’t like five highschoolers who had only formed a band two weeks ago had that big of a fanbase. (Even if two of them  _ were _ the mayor’s sons.)

When Gren had shown up, however, he had found Amaya with a transcript of the lyrics in one hand and her girlfriend’s hand in the other. Oh well, he had thought. It wasn’t like this was the first time he had third wheeled since Janai’s ASL was still rusty. She used that as her excuse for bringing Kazi along. But by now the redhead knew better. Why oh why hasn’t he just made up some lame excuse to leave!?

So now here he sat trying in vain to avoid his best friend’s persistent attempts at setting him up with the other interpreter. Said interpreter had run off to go see an Ed Sheeran cover band to the great protestations of Amaya and Janai. Gren wished he had the guts to do the same. Amaya was hard to say no to. Even so, he continued to try and do just that.

“I am  _ not _ a coward,” he signed.

“Then why won’t you do it?” she signed back.

“I don’t want to make them uncomfortable!”

Amaya made a sound at that.

“All I dared you to do was kiss them on the cheek. That’s  _ nothing _ .”

To demonstrate, she leaned over and kissed Janai’s cheek. The woman looked up from her phone. She hadn’t even been trying to follow the unspoken conversation. She smiled at her girlfriend, gave her a quick peck in return, and went back to scrolling through Instagram.

“See?” Amaya signed, “Nothing.”

“I’m not going to do it,” he signed firmly.

Amaya huffed. Then, pulling out her phone, she gave him a mischievous glare. She opened her photos and scrolled back to sometime in December.

“Fine,” she signed, “Don’t do it. I’ll just post  _ this _ on Facebook instead.”

She showed him her phone screen. His expression turned from quizzical to horrified as he watched himself, drunk at last year’s Christmas party, going on and on about how fluffy he thought Kazi’s hair was and how much he wanted to run his hands through it. Among a multitude of other things he liked about the young interpreter. He tried to grab the phone, but she quickly pulled it out of his reach.

“ _ Why _ would you film  _ that _ !?” he yelled, forgetting to sign entirely.

“For times like these,” she signed, smirking at him. “So? Changed your mind?”

He rubbed his face with his hands.

“Amayaaaaa…” he whined.

He chanced a glance through his fingers. She was still smirking. Reluctantly, he removed his hands from his face and stood up.

“Fine,” he signed, “But if they never want to hang out with us again, it’s your fault.”

Amaya just shrugged with that annoying smirk still painted across her face before signing,

“And remember: pics or it didn’t happen.”

“Why must you insist on torturing me?”

He groaned before trudging off across the grass. Amaya nudged Janai and gave her a thumbs up. Janai understood; their plan was working.

Gren stopped a passerby and asked for directions to the Ed Sheeran cover band. The man pointed off to the far end of the park where there was another pavilion with a sizable crowd. He thanked the stranger and headed off in that direction. All the way he grumbled under his breath about stupid Amaya. Why did she care so much about what she called his “subpar” love life? Sure, he hadn’t dated anyone in a while, but that was by choice! It was not because he had a thing for Kazi. Sure, they were impossibly cute and they had great hair. Yeah, their laugh made his heart flutter and their smile brightened his day. Yes, he found their shyness endearing and loved how excited they got over linguistics (and finguistics). He found himself smiling in spite of himself remembering their nickname for ASL.

Yes, he thought they were funny and amazing; that much was true. But the idea of dating them felt so foreign and, frankly,  _ wrong _ . Maybe, just maybe, he carried a torch for them. And maybe, just maybe, he was scared that if he made a move and it ended badly, he’d lose them for good.

“Oh. Hello Gren!”

Gren stopped and looked down. There, seated cross legged on the grass, was Kazi. He looked around. He hadn’t even realized he’d made it to the pavilion.

“Uh, hey,” he said, sitting down next to them.

Pleasantries exchanged, Kazi returned their attention to the band. Gren fiddled idly with the grass wondering how best to go about this. He could do it without warning - surprise them. But that would lead to an awkward explanation. Or he could explain the dare outright. But that would lead them to question why he had been dared in the first place. He’d have to settle for the middle ground: asking to take a photo and then surprising them with the kiss on the cheek.

He glanced over at them as he fished for his phone in his pocket. His hand froze and his mouth fell open. They had their knees pulled up to their chest and they rested their chin on them. Their head was tilted to one side and the shadows created by their bangs combined with the angle of the sun lit their face in the most magical way. He had the impression that he was looking at a famous painting. They looked so beautiful, so  _ perfect _ . He vaguely registered the song “Perfect” playing in the background.

Kazi must have noticed him staring because they shifted their gaze to him and smiled. Gren felt his heart skip a beat. He cleared his throat.

“So, I was thinking,” he said, “How about we take a picture? You know, to remember today by.”

_ To remember the last day of my life on Earth before I die of embarrassment _ , he thought.

“That is a good idea,” they said, smiling.

“Great!”

He hoped they didn’t hear the crack in his voice. They scooted closer and he put an arm around their shoulders. He had his finger over the picture button as he turned his face toward theirs…

And then the unexpected happened. The person sitting next to Kazi stood up and bumped into them, knocking them towards Gren. He snapped the picture just as their lips met.

Gren dropped his phone and jolted away as Kazi brought a hand up to their lips.

“I am  _ so  _ sorry,” he said, “I didn’t mean to! It was a dare from Amaya! I never should have gone through with it-!”

“No. It’s okay,” they said, “I… did not mind.”

They blushed as they looked up to meet his eyes. He felt his own face start to warm as his mouth fell open once more.

“You… you didn’t?” he managed.

They shook their head.

“No. Not at all. Definitely not after everything you said at the Christmas party, in fact.-”

“You know about that!?”

“Yes,” they said, shrugging. “How could I not? It was a small room and you were talking very loudly.”

Gren groaned and dropped his head into his hands. Curse Amaya and her useless blackmail.

“Did you mean it?”

He lifted his head from his hands. Kazi continued,

“Everything you said at the party. I know you had too much to drink so… Did you mean it?”

He blinked, dumbfounded.

“Yes. Of course! You’re the most wonderful, amazing person I know!”

He watched as their blush deepened.

“Oh,” they said softly.

He only looked away for a second. Just to regain his composure and put his phone back in his pocket. But in that one second something truly extraordinary happened. He blinked and suddenly their lips were on his again. He closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of their soft lips against his and their warm hand on his cheek. Seizing an opportunity, he lifted his hand up to their hair. It was just as fluffy as he had imagined.

It was over too soon as Kazi slowly pulled away, but returned quickly to lean their forehead against his.

“Uh, wow,” he said. Then blurted, “How long are you and Janai in town for?”

“Just the weekend. We’re driving back to Lux Aurea on Sunday night.”

“Then how about coffee tomorrow morning? There’s a cafe in town. Best coffee you’ll ever drink! It’s family owned and operated by some of Amaya’s nephews’ friends and their mother.”

“It is a date!”

Gren was about to lean in for another kiss when his phone buzzed. It was Amaya:

_ You’ve been gone too long. Send the pic or you know what happens. >:) _

Gren sent the blurry image before leaning in to capture Kazi’s lips once more. He chose to ignore the persistent buzzing of his phone as text after text from Amaya flooded his messages.

**Author's Note:**

> I am becoming increasing aware that the amount of people who ship Kazi and Gren is a lot smaller than I originally thought it would be. Oh well. I will continue to write Grenazi/Karen fanfic until I die!


End file.
